Zapatrzenie
by fanka77
Summary: Przez lata patrzył, jak się zmieniała i czekał, aż w końcu dla nich obojga zaświeciło słońce.


„_**Zapatrzenie"**_

Obserwował ją od lat. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy ją zobaczył wiedział, że nie jest taka, jak inne kobiety, które znał. Była inna, niepowtarzalna i fascynująca, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać by się mogło, że to po prostu zimny, nieczuły głaz, skupiony wyłącznie na pracy i na sobie samym. On jednak dostrzegł w niej coś więcej, o wiele więcej i zupełnie niezniechęcony jej pozornym chłodem, zapragnął zgłębić tajemnicę jej życia.

Początkowo nie było łatwo. Oboje nie mogli dojść do porozumienia, ponieważ byli jak ogień i woda. On- uczuciowy, wrażliwy i podążający za instynktem, nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogła być tak spokojna i cholernie logiczna, jak mogła z takim opanowaniem patrzeć na te wszystkie okropności, które dane im było razem badać. Nie mógł zrozumieć jej braku wiary, która była z kolei istotną częścią jego osobowości, a tym bardziej nie chciał zaakceptować faktu, że tak młoda i piękna kobieta, sprowadza miłość do czystej chemii i „zaspokajania biologicznych potrzeb". Tym nie mniej, nie przestawała go fascynować i za każdym razem, gdy była blisko, nie umiał oderwać od niej wzroku.

Nie był pewien, czy wiedziała, że na nią patrzy, czy zdawała sobie sprawę, jaką intrygującą jest kobietą i jak działa na płeć przeciwną, na niego. Wydawała się być kompletnie nieświadoma efektu, jaki robiła na ludziach, zwłaszcza na mężczyznach. Owszem, umawiała się i to nader często, ale używała facetów jak zabawki, jak rzeczy służące wyłącznie cielesnej przyjemności, a potem spławiała ich równie szybko, co ich podrywała, pozostawiając w ich umysłach, sercach i ciałach niedosyt. Liczyły się tylko jej potrzeby. Reszta, była tylko środkiem do celu…

Długo nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to robiła, ale gdy wreszcie odkrył podłoże jej chłodnego obycia, nie mógł powstrzymać tej czułości, która obok fascynacji jej cielesnością i niewiarygodnym umysłem, wypełniła jego serce.

Ona się bała… Najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się, że jeśli uwierzy w miłość, że jeśli pozwoli komuś zbliżyć się do siebie, po raz kolejny zostanie sama. Istotą, sednem jej strachu było bowiem porzucenie, którego doświadczyła w wieku zaledwie lat piętnastu, kiedy to tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, w najpiękniejszy czas roku, zniknęli jej rodzice, pozostawiając ją i jej brata na pastwę losu. Krótko potem, uciekł także i Russ- brat i ostania opoka jej rodziny, a ona trafiła do piekła, jakiego nie życzyłby nikomu. System- zimna, nieczuła instytucja, wpakował ją w ręce ludzi, którzy nie zasługiwali, by opiekować się kimkolwiek i skazała na cierpienie nie tylko fizyczne, ale również psychiczne. Bita, poniżana, karana za nieistniejące przewinienia w sposób, jaki mroził mu krew w żyłach, znalazła sposób, by się uodpornić. Zamknęła serce i duszę, a potem zatraciła się w nauce, która była jedynym pewnikiem w jej życiu. Przetrwała piekło, ale nigdy więcej nie była już Joy- radością, za jaką dawniej uważali ją rodzice. Stała się Temperance Brennan- doktor antropologii, autorką kryminalnych bestsellerów i „zimną suką", jak nazywali ją niektórzy, która nie ufa nikomu.

Na co dzień nosząc maskę obojętności spowodowała, że ludzie nie potrafili jej zrozumieć, ani nie próbowali zaakceptować jej zachowania, opatrznie interpretując je jako zadufanie, niczym nieuzasadnioną wyższość i pogardę dla tych, co wiedzieli mniej, niż ona sama. Może w jakiejś części mieli rację, lecz nie rozumieli, że tylko tak czuła się coś warta, warta zainteresowania i uwagi. Jej przeszłość zniszczyła jej wiarę w siebie i ludzi, ale ci, co ją otaczali (oprócz kilku chlubnych wyjątków), nie chcieli tego dostrzec i jak mówi przysłowie, „oceniali książkę po okładce".

Tylko nieliczni, jak on, czy Angela, zajrzeli głębiej i dostrzegli jej prawdziwe wnętrze, wypełnione cierpieniem, strachem i pragnieniem ciepła, i znaleźli odwagę, by wyciągnąć do niej dłoń. Po długiej walce, przełamała swoje obawy i wyszła im naprzeciw, wyszła naprzeciw jemu, pozwalając, by poznał wszystkie jej sekrety i z wdzięcznością przyjmując od niego podobny dar, który uczynił ją bardziej ludzką i otwartą.

Z dumą patrzył, jak ewoluowała, jak otwierała się na świat i jego możliwości, jak powoli akceptowała fakt, że komuś może na niej zależeć na tyle, by przy niej wytrwać, cokolwiek by się nie stało. Ożywała na jego oczach i z każdym dniem, coraz bardziej zapadała mu w serce i duszę, aż nie było miejsca, w którym by jej nie czuł, nie nosił jej cząstki, aż nie było wątpliwości, że ją pokochał…

Ta świadomość dała mu siłę, by mógł zaczekać, cierpliwie poczekać, aż będzie absolutnie gotowa, aby odpowiedzieć na jego uczucie tym samym. Ufała mu, tego był pewien, ufała tak głęboko, że gotowa była zaryzykować dla niego swoim życiem, ale jej głęboko skryte obawy sprawiały, że uciekała przed tym, co zaczęło odczuwać względem niego jej serce i wiedział, że jeszcze nie pora. Dlatego czekał i patrzył. Wyglądał znaków, które wskazywałyby, iż nadszedł właściwy czas, aż pewnego dnia zaświeciło dla niego słońce, zaświeciło dla nich obojga i dwoje stało się jednym.

Dziś, stojąc przy ukwieconej altanie, wpatrywał się w nią z jeszcze większym uczuciem, z jeszcze potężniejszą miłością, która nadal rosła w jego sercu, zwłaszcza, gdy słuchał jej przysięgi…

- …_i ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci…_

Radość wypełniała jego duszę, a w oczach lśniły łzy, kiedy z miłością i oddaniem wsuwała na jego palec obrączkę, identyczną jak ta, którą sam jej przed chwilą założył, a szczęście zatoczyło pełen krąg, gdy kapłan z uśmiechem ogłosił ich mężem i żoną, a ich usta się zetknęły w pierwszym, małżeńskim pocałunku państwa Booth, jednym z wielu, które potem dzielili.

I choć mijały lata, jego zapatrzenie nigdy nie zatraciło swojej mocy, bo jego źródłem była miłość, a Seeley Booth zawsze wiedział, że nie ma potężniejszej siły…

KONIEC


End file.
